


Lily's short stories

by Len_the_shorty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_the_shorty/pseuds/Len_the_shorty
Summary: Just random shit I made





	Lily's short stories

"What happened" "oh", I say as I look at myself, I'm small. Right as I figure that out a bunch of questions rush to my head like, "how did this happen" "when did this happen" " can I change back" "am I stuck like this forever". After I calm down I realize I'm still in bed and I should probably get out of my bed If I want to ever figure out what happened. So I grab my now giant cover and slide down to the floor. "It's a good thing it's Saturday so no school and my mom's at work " I crawl under the room to my door, and onto the stairs. "dang it!" I yell as I realize I have to find a way down the stairs. At first I thought I could yell for my dad but then I realized I would probably sound like a mouse, so I went with jumping down the steps and made it down with only my legs and palms hurting from how many times I fell. 

Once I get down stairs I hear talking so I run over to it, but it takes a while because of how small I am. Once I get there I see my dad talking on the phone. I can hear them pretty good because of how small and close I am. "sir I have found a way to shrink people" "OfCourse I have a cure. It's in the pantry behind the corn chips that no one likes". Okay so all I need to do is get to the pantry and get the cure from behind the corn chips what can go wrong. Okay so apparently while we might not like corn chips ant's do, so now I have to go pass a bunch of ant's, and there not just any ant's they are red ants. "Okay I got this, I just have to get by" 1 2 3 4 5 6 "ten ant's" that's not a lot, and I should be good as long as I don’t mess with them. So I walked slowly and somehow I got past them now all I have to do is drink this. So I climbed up and drank some, then I jumped down so I wouldn't break the self. And finally I grew back to my normal size. "dang now I'm hungry I'm going to go make some noodles." 


End file.
